utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hinaya Nurune
Hinaya Nurune (ひなやぬる音) is a CVVC Japanese voicebank for the UTAU program. History On January 7, 2017, the first version of Hinaya was released. He was a monopitch CV Japanese bank. This bank had many issues, ranging from samples being too loud and muffled, making Hinaya barely understandable. This bank is now retired and has ceased distribution. On August 24, 2019, a new version of Hinaya was released, another CV bank. While this bank was somewhat of an improvement, the bank had hard consonants, muffled recordings, and a subpar oto. This bank is now retired and has ceased distribution. On November 23, 2019, Hinaya was updated to his current bank. He is now a triptich CVVC Japanese bank. His tone is much clearer and he is easier to understand. Concept Hinaya was born to an angel father and a demon mother. While his parents are outgoing and boisterous, Hinaya has always been reserved and not emotive. He was raised in a wealthy household, but was taught to be humble, and thus became generous and polite. Hinaya requested to venture into the human world, and although his parents were more than happy to supply him with money, he decided to work at a maid cafe to earn his own money. He has met many people, and talks to his parents frequently about the encounters he has with others. He has had many romantic partners that he treats well, and has a good group of close friends. He spends his time either working or exploring the world of humans. He loves Lolita fashion (which often means he crossdresses) and collecting human vintage items. His favorite of these in his collection is a ceramic, jeweled elephant. Hinaya often gets mistaken for being a girl due to his appearance and how he dresses, but he doesn't mind correcting others when they make the wrong assumption. Likes: '''Candy, tea, sleeping, giving gifts, Lolita fashion, vintage movies and items '''Dislikes: Bad weather, loud alarms, bitter things, being touched without permission, rudeness, intolerance Etymology * ぬる音 - Nurune; "''Unexpected sound" * 'ひなや''' -'' Hinaya''; "Doll" Appearance * Horn color - Black, horns are small and pointed * Hair color - Light blond * Eye color - Red * Outfit - Hinaya wears mostly Lolita fashion, his main outfit is a white ruffled shirt underneath a black dress with straps, white stockings, and black lolita pumps. He can wear anything if it's called for. * Body build: Short and very thin. Fair skin. * Two small white wings. Relations * René Baudelaire - Friend Product Information Additional information Marketing Hinaya's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Hinaya is a hybrid demon and angel. * Hinaya has two small wings that can carry him short distances if he flies. * Hinaya is barely emotive on the outside, but strongly cares for others on the inside. * Hinaya is friends with GraySlate's other UTAUs Ichirou, René, and Müll. * Hinaya likes to give gifts, especially chocolate or other sweets. * Hinaya has had two past banks that are now retired. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Hinaya, but it's hoped that more people use him. Downloads Hinaya's bank is in zip format. Hinaya's up-to-date voicebank can be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/dc37io5iy8zi17h/Hinaya_Nurune_CVVC_%25282%2529.zip/file Gallery Hinaya Nurune Official Reference.png|Hinaya's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Hinaya Render.png|Hinaya's Render by GraySlate Bad Apple Hinaya.png|Hinaya by GraySlate References http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:hinaya-nurune https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links http://www.mediafire.com/file/mj2k9ylyb4uau40/Hinaya_Nurune_CVVC.zip/file[[Category:UTAU Voicebanks]] Category:UTAU characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male vocalist Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:United states Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Active characters Category:Active voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Tripitch Category:CVVC Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks